Lois Lane
Lois Lane is a Pulitzer prize winning reporter for the Daily Planet and the love interest of Superman. Biography Meeting Clark Kent ]] Lois Lane, top reporter for the Daily Planet, arrived in a northern region part of Canada to investigate a unique discovery that had been unearthed and was currently being kept under-wraps from the public by the military. Lois met with Colonel Hardy, Dr. Hamilton and Officer Sedowsky who informed her that the artifact buried deep within the ice was at least 18,000 years old. During her stay on the site, Lois witnessed a mysterious man roaming the site at night. Lois followed him to a recently melted cavern entrance that burrowed deep within the ice until it led directly to the epicentre of the artifact which was revealed to be an ancient alien spacecraft. Lois continued to follow the man and attempted to take a photo but accidentally activated the automated sensors which attacked her. Lois was rescued by the mysterious man who crushed the sensor. The man saw that she was bleeding exponentially and cauterizes the wound with his heat vision. She passed out from the pain. about Clark Kent]] Lois awoke to find herself outside on a small glacier in the middle of the ocean where a military helicopter found her. She returned to Metropolis intending to write her story, but unfortunately, Editor-and-Chief of the Daily Planet Perry White refused to print it since the military would deny the story even occurred and Lois had no solid proof. Lois, not wanting to drop the story, sought out gossip journalist Glen Woodburn to spread the story all over the internet while she retraced the steps of her rescuer. Lois followed all of the leads regarding miraculous rescues occurring all over the globe by a man until she found the original source in Smallville, Kansas. ]] Lois interviewed Pete Ross which led her directly to Martha Kent, where she learned the name of her rescuer was Clark Kent. Lois encountered Clark in the cemetery at the grave of his father Jonathan Kent, Clark told her his story and why he didn't want it to be told to the world, in fear of being rejected for being an alien with God like abilities. Lois came to respect and admire Clark for what he's doing and decided to drop the story. Returning to the Daily Planet, Lois was reprimanded harshly by Perry who was furious at her for leaking the story to Woodburn, Lois accepted her punishment of two week lay-off with no pay. Perry admired her for choosing to drop the story as it would cause mass panic to the public if the world learned of the existence of a being like this but knew it was uncharacteristic of her and suspecting her leads did take her to the source.Man of Steel Message from Zod reacting to General Zod's message]] Lois and Perry were summoned by Steve Lombard who told them to watch a mysterious transmission that was emitting from every form of telecommunication with a message stating "YOU ARE NOT ALONE". General Zod then appeared on the screen, requesting that "Kal-El" turned himself over to him in twenty-four hours or the planet would suffer. Lois realized that Zod was referring to Clark and saw out of the window that Zod's ship was descending upon Metropolis. As newscasters and journalists all around the world began to panic, Woodburn betrayed Lois by declaring that she knew who the alien was to which Lois tried to flee but was apprehended by the FBI. Kal-El, now dressed in a colorful red and blue Kryptonian attire, appeared before the military, surrendering himself to be handed over to Zod but under one condition - that he could speak with Lois Lane first. ]] Inside a military institution, Lois interviewed the handcuffed Kal-El, finding it amusing that Clark would allow himself to be captured let alone be restrained by handcuffs. He told her that he did it as a show of good faith and it made the military feel like they were in control. Lois asked Clark what the "S" on his chest stood for. Clark stated that it wasn't an "S" but a symbol of hope. They were then interrupted by Emil Hamilton who began to question Kal-El from behind a window in the other room. Clark used his x-ray vision to see him with Hardy and General Swanwick plus additional military personnel. He broke free of the handcuffs with ease and approached the window saying that he was not their enemy but he believed Zod would be. Lois accompanied Kal-El to the coordinates that Zod had requested. Clark thanked her for believing in him and requested that she return to the military despite her unwillingness to depart from her side. A Kryptonian craft appeared in the distance and Lois returned to the military barricade. Lois watched as Faora-Ul descended from the craft to greet Kal-El, she requested that Lois accompanied them as well. Colonel Hardy began to refuse but Lois agreed to go with them. Escaping the Black Zero ]] Inside the craft, Faora placed a Kryptonian helmet on Lois to allow her to breath aboard Black Zero, Zod's Mothership, Clark also slipped Lois the command key to keep safe. Once aboard the ship, Zod greeted them, unfortunately, Clark's body struggled to adjust to the natural Kryptonian environment and he began to weaken and cough up blood. Lois showed great concern for Clark, pleading that they help him. ]] Lois was then separated from Clark, while her mind was being probed for any useful information she might have regarding Clark. After being placed in a prison cell, she noticed a keyhole with a diamond pentagram on the wall, she inserted the command key into the hole, activating Jor-El's holographic program into the ship mainframe. Jor-El guided her through out the ship and also reprogrammed the ship's environment to reactivate Clark's powers. Leading her to an escape pod Jor-El gave her crucial information to give to Clark regarding how to stop Zod's plans. ]] Lois's pod was fired upon by Zod's ship causing damage upon re-entry to earth. As fire appeared around the pod encasing her, Lois caught a glimpse of Clark soaring down after her and he rips open the pod using his super strength, grabbing her and wrapping his cape around her to shield her from the blast of the explosion from the pod. Then he lowered her gently down into a cornfield. Zod's Defeat flying to the Kent Farm]] Lois apologized to Clark as she told him that they probed her mind to find information about him. He told her they did the same to him so she shouldn't worry. Clark realized his mother was in danger and quickly launched up into the sky flying at super speed towards the Kent Farm. Lois saw an approaching police car and commandeered the car to head to the Kent Farm as well. Upon arriving at the farm, Lois saw the destruction that Zod had caused and found Martha and Clark among the remains of the Kent house. Lois told Clark what Jor-El had told her. Using his ship they could send the Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. With assistance from the military they'd fly his ship directly into Black Zero causing a black hole while Clark would stop the world engine in the Indian Ocean. ]] Lois and Dr. Hamilton accompanied Colonel Hardy aboard an air carrier with Kal-El's ship in tow with an intended aerial strike in Metropolis towards Black Zero. Lois prepared to arm the ship using the command key but it malfunctions. Suddenly without warning, Faora appeared on board the ship and dispatched the military personnel with easy until she re-encountered Colonel Hardy. Meanwhile Emil and Lois tried to figure out the solution to the key as Zod appeared behind them in the ancient Kryptonian Scout Ship, preparing to fire as Clark appeared and crashed directly into the ship. Emil saw the problem as the ship wasn't aligned properly and solved it, starting the ship and causing a massive shock wave which sent Lois hurtling out of the air carrier plummeting down towards Metropolis. ]] Clark emerged from the rubble of the Kryptonian Scout Ship and saw Lois falling in mid air so he took flight and caught her just as the portal of the Phantom Zone began pulling the Kryptonians and their ships into the Zone. Clark, with all of his might, pushed through the vortex and saved Lois, flying her down to safety. In the mist of the Metropolis ruins, she and Clark began to kiss passionately but were cut short by the reappearance of Zod who was extremely outraged at Kal-El for choosing to protect humanity rather than the survival of his own Kryptonian race. Clark engaged in a serious battle against Zod in Metropolis and space as Lois watched. The battle reached its climax in Metropolis train station, where Zod used his heat vision, threatening to incinerate a helpless family who were pinned against a wall, leaving Clark little choice but kill Zod, snapping his neck. Clark was devastated by this act, but Lois saw the whole event unfold and was there to comfort him. In the following week, Lois was at her desk in the Daily Planet busy writing a story when Steve Lombard asked her out on a date, offering her tickets to a basketball game. Lois, uninterested, suggested he try his luck with the interns. Perry then introduced a new reporter to her, Clark Kent who was now wearing a pair of glasses to help hide his identity . Lois "Welcome's him to the Planet" to which Clark smiled and thanked her. Massacre in Nairomi ]] Lois would go to Nairomi, looking for an interview with Amajagh. Lois is with a photographer Jimmy Olsen, which Olsen had a tracking device hidden in his camera, revealed by Anatoli Knyazev. Lois didn't about the tracker which Olsen is killed. Lois is then taken as a hostage by Amajagh who threatens to kill her. However, Superman then arrives and saves Lois from the warlord. Lois recovers a bullet from the scene, and after researching discovers it is not made by any known manufacturer. Lois returns to her apartment where she would sit in the bathtub when suddenly Clark Kent comes to her apartment. Clark said to her that he wanted to surprise her by cooking up something. When the subject shifts to the controversy surrounding his actions in Nairomi, Clark makes it clear that he didn't kill anyone and wasn't concerned also adding that Lois can also be killed. Hearing this, Lois asked him if he can still love her then Clark enters the bathtub and starting to kiss her and he takes his glasses off and his shirt off.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The Mystery of the Bullet Meeting with Calvin Swanwick ]] Lois would takes the mysterious bullet to Calvin Swanwick . Reluctantly, he gives in to her requests to know who makes the bullet. He reveals to her they are a special prototype round made by LexCorp Industries. With Swanwick unwilling to go on record with this high-clearance classified information, Lois phones Perry White, requesting that he expose Lex Luthor though the press. However, knowing that even if Lois is correct, that Lex would "sue the Daily Planet out of existence", Perry is ultimately unwilling to do so. Capitol Bombing Despite much media speculation to the contrary, Superman arrives to speak and answer at June Finch's committee, at the US Capitol in Washington DC. While there are notably quite a few anti-Superman protesters gathered there (with banners labelled "SuperDeath", "Thanks for the "Help"", "Earth Belongs to Humans", "God Hates Aliens" and "Aliens Doom Nations", a House of El glyph with a Nazi swastika, as well as an alien-shaped head on a pole), Lois stands there as well, for additional support to Clark. When Lex Luthor's bomb which was concealed in Wallace Keefe's wheelchair suddenly ends the hearing, Lois is shocked and devastated, but stays, seeing how Superman attempts to help, carrying an injured woman to safety. He begins to look around him and sees dozens of corpses and injured civilians, he begins swelling with guilt, and throws a glance of sorrow at Lois, before launching off into the air. Let that night, Lois is met with Superman who blames himself for the blame and was about to tell him of Lex Luthor's involvement, Superman insisted that he hadn't been able to prevent the bombing because he hadn't been looking for a potential bomb in the first place. Finding the Truth ]] Lois will visits Wallace Keefe's apartment. While there, most of what she finds seems to indicate that Keefe was behind the bombing, however at the last moment, Lois discovers that Keefe had just bought groceries, indicating that he was unaware that he was going to die. Lois is kidnapped by Luthor's men in order to draw Superman to him. He would pushers her off the edge of his buildings helipad, and Lex's plan works as she is rescued by Superman. After flying Lois to safety, he confronts Lex who shows Superman photos of his mother in captivity and uses the threat of her life in order to get him to kill Batman. from Batman]] Lois returns to the Daily Planet, and begs Perry to send for a helicopter so she can fly to Gotham City and try to dissuade Superman from killing Batman. Right before she arrives, Batman is about to impale Superman with his Kryptonite spear, and the latter, weakened and unable to escape, urged Batman to save "Martha", telling him that "he" has her and to find "him", which caused Batman to mentally flash back to the night his parents died. Confused and enraged, Batman demanded to know why Superman had said that name. At that precise moment, Lois rushes in and begs Batman to stop, telling him that Martha is the name of Superman's mother. Shocked, Batman comes to his senses, finally realizing that Superman is in fact a selfless person instead of a monstrous alien threat, and seeing the hypocrisy of his own actions. Angered, ashamed and horrified at the monster that he had almost become, Batman hurled aside the spear in disgust, and resolves to help Superman and Lois stop Lex Luthor, the true enemy. As Superman flies to the Fortress of Solitude to stop Lex, and Batman flies off to rescue Martha Kent, Lois grabs the Kryptonite Spear and hurls it into a pool of water, so as to keep the dangerous weapon out of others' hands. The Death of Superman After leaving the warehouse, Lois watches as a massive nuclear missile detonates just above the atmosphere and the alien monster Doomsday crashes back to Earth on Stryker's Island, an uninhabited island located in the bay between Gotham City and Metropolis. Lois concludes that since Doomsday emerged from the Kryptonian Scout Ship, he must have a physiology similar to that of Kryptonians, and therefore most likely also has Kryptonite as an exploitable weakness. Therefore, Lois goes into the pool to retrieve the spear from underwater. However, as Doomsday evolves in a colossal blast of energy, the building collapses on top of her, trapping Lois underwater. Superman hears Lois drowning and rushes to rescue her. Having pulled her up from underwater, he dives in again to retrieve the spear, but due to the weakening effects of Kryptonite, he needs some assistance from Lois in climbing back up. Understadning that Superman is about to risk his life to destroy Doomsday once and for all, Lois pleads with Superman not to, but Superman tells Lois he loves her, and that she is "his world", after which he takes hold of the spear and charges towards Doomsday, killing each other. ]] A visibly saddened Batman finds Superman's body, enveloping Clark in his own cape, and giving the fallen hero's body to Wonder Woman, who gently places it on the ground, seconds before the arrival of Lois, to whom she gives a silent glance of empathy. Realizing what Clark had done, Lois was devastated, proceeding to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Batman and Wonder Woman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Clark's Funeral Later, Metropolis holds a citywide funeral for Superman in Heroes Park while another funeral is held for Clark Kent on the Kent farm near Smallville, with Lois herself, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Lana Lang, Pete Ross and Daniel Leone all attending it. 's funeral]] Right before Clark's funeral, Martha gives Lois an envelope with an engagement ring which was to be given to her during Clark's proposal. Heartbroken, Lois wears the engagement ring at the funeral, and, while Bruce and Diana are busy talking close by, she drops a handful of dirt onto Clark's casket. Return of Superman ]] Lois invited Martha to have some coffee at the Daily Planet where they talk about having financial issues with the bank, before they get interrupted by a Daily Planet employee who replaced Lois as a reporter, asked her about a source, which Lois lies saying it's a she. The two would talk about Clark, which Martha brings up that Clark said to her one time that Lois was always hungry to find a news story. Before Superman could kill Batman, Lois arrives with Alfred to calm Clark down, after reuniting Clark leaves with Lois back to the Kent Farm. After a day, Clark fully regains his memories and reunites with his mom after a tender moment with Lois. Lois then warns him about Steppenwolf and regretfully sends him away. After the battle is over, Clark and Bruce return to Kent Farm, with a bunch of movers bring back all of Martha Kent's property. Clark thanks Bruce for getting the property back from the bank and wonders how he did it. Bruce reveals he bought back the bank, Lois gives Clark a gleeful smile as she enters back into the house with Martha.Justice League Abilities *Journalism: She is considered the best reporter on the Daily Planet. Her efforts and talent won her a Pulitzer Prize. *Photography: She took a photographic camera when she made her way to the Kryptonian spacecraft in the Canada, suggesting she has experience as a photographer. *Firearms: Using a Kryptonian plasma pistol, Lois shot several Kryptonian guards onboard the Black Zero with Jor-El's help. Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Savior, Colleague and Boyfriend **Perry White - Boss **Jimmy Olsen † - Savior **Jenny Jurwich - Colleague **Steve Lombard *Martha Kent *United States Armed Forces **Calvin Swanwick **Carrie Farris **Nathan Hardy * **Emil Hamilton *Cassidy Pub **Chrissy - Interviewee *Jor-El † - Savior *Justice League **Batman **Wonder Woman *Alfred Pennyworth Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † **Faora-Ul **Car-Vex *Glen Woodburn *Amajagh - Interviewee turned Attempted Killer *LexCorp **Lex Luthor - Attempted Killer **Anatoli Knyazev † - Kidnapper **Mark Hanford - Interviewee turned Attempted Killer Behind the Scenes *Before Amy Adams was casted as Lois Lane, , , , , , , , Mary Elizabeth Winstead, , , , and were all considered to play Lois Lane. References External Links * * Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet Staff